The King!
by Destro McCullen
Summary: Watch Naruto rise from mere hollow to the King of Hueco Mundo!
1. Chapter 1: Rebirth

_Italicized Naruto's narration._

**Bold Naruto posessing someone and using them to talk to the living.**

_**INTRODUCTION NARUTO'S NARATION**_

_I only felt it for an instant when I died. The blow was just so quick and as soon as I got hit I just got right back up again and ran right after him with my fist only to find myself falling right through him. After getting back on my feet I saw Sakura fall to her knees and balling over what I could not believe to be me unconscious or at least that's what I thought. I also saw a broken chain on my chest I could not understand what had happened to me not yet any way._

_It was suppose to be a B ranked mission a walk in the park just guard a man on his way to his village. The ninja assigned were Kakashi, Sakura, and myself Naruto Uzamki The Number One Hyperactive Knuckle Headed Ninja that's what they called me. Maybe that's what got me killed then again some would say that for a ninja it was all a matter of time. If I said that I didn't have regrets I would be lying but now a days I am consumed by one thing loneliness and despair…_

_Sakura and her student were at the training field as usual I can't believe she has allowed herself to leave behind medical ninjutsu to become a assassin for the leaf. Then again being a hollow I'm not one to judge I mean I ate Kiba, Ino, Sikamaru, Shino, Hinata, and so on and I loved adding their strength to my own they were delicious. The only person I missed was Kakashi (He's the Hokage now if you can believe it.)Anyway I did not leave Hueco Mundo to reminisce I came to finish her and the Hokage off for good!_

_I suppose you are wondering how I got this way well its simple we hollows are doomed to hunt and kill the ones we loved in life and they all deserve it! There is no excuse for what they did they just let me die like that and buried me on the side of the road like some piece of trash. No matter it will all be over soon hehehe._

"Oh Sakura sensei let me try it out." Regen said with great enthusiasm. "No way Regen the Shadow Clone tequnique is to advanced for you." Stated firmly. "But that Naruto guy did it when he was my age so why can't I?" Regen asked. Sakura pauses and cliches her fist. You will never be like Naruto…

_A cold ominous wind blows. _

"Shadow clones hehe… that takes me back." A malevolent voice said Sakura freezes in terror. "Who was that?" She asked. "Oh so now you care? Well better late than never." Naruto stated.

"Show yourself coward!" Sakura shouted. "Oh but I'm standing right behind you." Naruto said to her. "Regen run!" Sakura yelled at him. "Hehehe I don't think so." Naruto said in great callousness.

Suddenly Regen froze stiff he couldn't move he only saw a cat like creature with a white mask and blue eyes sticking its tail into his back. "Regen get the hell out of here!" Sakura yelled. **I** **believe my name is Naruto Uzamaki hehehe." **Remarked the possessed boy. "What no Naruto has been dead for a year and a half! This some kind of shaow clone jutsu!" Sakura screamed. "**Well your half right it's more like a pupet jutsu to be honest now I believe your student wanted to learn the shadow clone jutsu well he's about to get his wish. Hehehehe… Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **The evil spirit said. "No he's no not ready yet he doesn't have enough chakra!" Sakura shouted. "**Hehehehe… I know."** Naruto's evil spirit said while laughing.

_The shadow clones were all in large numbers they surrounded her and started to create rasengans._

"What?... No!" Sakura screamed "**Oh yes." The possessing said.**

_Sakura took out most of the clones but two were attacking her front and back and something was wrapped around her preventing her from moving there was an explosin and all she could think was "At least I will see Naruto again." She had no Idea how right she was…_

Sakura had awakened to a shocking sight she saw a green masked cat like creature chewing on her student Regen. Suddenly it looked right at her. "Ah your awake Sakura it's been a while." Naruto said in a sadistic tone of voice. "Who… What are you?" Sakura asked trembling in fear. "Why Sakura I'm hurt don't you recognize the Leaf's number one hyper active knuckle headed ninja? That makes me sad it makes me very sad you fucking bitch!" Naruto began roaring in anger. Sakura began to speak but barely "Naru… Naruto it can't be your dead." Naruto then spoke in a tone that said he did not care "Oh come on so are you." "What the hell no I'm not!" Sakura yelled at him in anger. He lifted his paw and said "Umm… look at your chest." Sakura got angrier then yelled at him "What you pervert!" Naruto sighs and says "I can't believe you were ever paired up with me and Sasuke."

"Not that I would agree with such vermin but he is right you are dead." A calm voice said. "Argh Sasuke!" Naruto said in frustration. Byakuya just said to him "I don't know what you are talking about I am Lutenant Byakuya Kuchki and you are the hollow code named Grimmjow Jaggerjack!

Naruto paused for a moment and said "Grimmjow? Hmm… I like it from now on Naruto Uzamaki is dead to this world and the next I am now Grimmjow!" Byakuya then said to him "It doesn't really matter what you call yourself my captain and I will end you now your possession ability has no affect on other spirits."

"Oh really?" Grimmjow said as he fires green spikes from is back. "Look out Byakuya!" His captain shouted as he dove in front of him blocking an unseen. Byakuya shouted out in fright "No captain! You bastard I am going to make you pay!" Grimmjow just said. "Oh I would love to see you try! Huh?" "Scatter!" Byakuya shouted. "Ahh!" Grimmjow screamed as he gets hurled straight into the Leaf village. Byakuya said to him. "So you survived impressive."

Grimmjow then screamed in anger "Damn it!" He looks to his side and sees Kakshi's spirit. He must have died in during my crash. Grimmjow said while he smiled. Grimmjow swallowed Kakashi whole and made a run for it to Hueco Mundo. Byakuya shouted in rage "Come back here hollow!"

"Saskue who was that?" She asked. Byakuya just shouted not knowing she was right. "I am not Saskue!" He then immediately performs the consol. His cell phone rings he answers it saying "I'm sorry to report the captain is dead." The voice then panicked Oh god! I was just calling to tell you about the problem with your consol "Oh what's the worst that can happen?" Byakuya asked not even really caring. The voice then began to explain "Well I am very certain that soul will regress to a child." "WHAT!" Byakuya yelled with his eyeballs almost popping out.


	2. Chapter 2: Handicap

Naruto/Grimmjow in Hueco Mundo after the confrontation with Byakuya…

"Damn soul reaper! What must I do to be rid of that Sasuke!" He sees a large mass of hollows gathering. "Huh?" Grimmjow said. He goes over there to find them devouring each other. One bites him he bites back he soon finds himself being absorbed into a large clump and morphs in to a Gillion class menos. After this he eventually becomes an adjucha he meets up with some other adjuchas along the way.

Adjucha life…

So Grimmjow what was your life like before being a hollow. Shalong asked out of no where. Grimmjow answered with. "Not that different from this to be honest I just kept fighting and living I fought many powerful guys and I have to admit that my death was not fair at all that's why I want to become strong so that will never happen again I am going to be the King!" He shouted. "Well said may I make you an offer?" A soul reaper said to him in the distance. "Huh who's there?"Grimmjow asked. "Allow me to introduce myself my name is Sosuke Aizen." The soul reaper said as he introduced himself. Grimmjow's reaction was simply "Sosuke? Hahahahahahahahaha!" Shalong was puzzled. "Something funny Grimmjow?" He asked. Grimmjow just sighed and then spoke to Shalong. "No it's nothing I just once knew someone with a similar name once upon a time." Aizen not really caring said "Any way here is my offer…"

A few months later…

Grimmjow bursted from the bandages. Aizen then said to him "Tell me your name comrade." Grimmjow stood up and shouted "Grimmjow Jaggerjack!"

Grimmjow let me introduce you to the new you… Aizen said as he pulls out a mirror. Grimmjow then said in amazment "Wow so that's the real me huh?" He saw that he was taller and his hair color had changed as well he noticed the jaw piece of his mask and the markings under his eyes. Grimmjow then asked. "So what number am I?" "Twelve." Aizen answered.

Grimmjow: I see so you said something about the Espada being one through ten and having fractions of soldiers which is the one that espada that me and my men will serve under?

Aizen: Espada number six… Zabuza Momochi. "Okay where is he?" Grimmjow asked. "I'm right here." Zabuza said. Grimmjow just said to him. "Been a long time." "You're right about that kid." Zabuza said to him with a cocky smirk. Grimmjow bursted into rage and said "Argh! Don't call me a kid!"

He charges only to find a blade at his throat. Zabuza just said to him. " I didn't realize you wanted to cut your after life so short kid." Grimmjow paused considering his options then he said. "Ok fine so what do we do?" Zabuza smirked under the cover of his jacket and said. "I'm glad you asked."

Espada fracion 6 breifing room…

Oh you mean Nnoitra he is an Espada as now if you can believe it I know I can't. Grimmjow: I didn't realize that you were in so high up how far up are you?

"I am the sixth Espada." Zabuza told him. Zabuza tells Naruto/Grimmjow of the changes in the Living World. He tells of the false God Kira, the detective L, the Demon Lelouch, and of many other individuals. "I see so what do they have to do with anything?" Grimmjow asked.

"Many of the heroes and villans of the past are now the villans of the present in other words every espada had a major role in the history of the living world. Yes Nnoitra is Lelouch, Ulquorra is L, Stark is some guy or guys named Yoh and Hao Asakura you remember them right in the end they chose to become one again." Grimmjow oh yeah the guys that died in that Shaman king tournament thing and the others? "Szayel is a former half demon from the feudal era apparently him and his brother died years apart yet he became stronger still. I don't know much more other than he was also a bandit and theif as well oh and aparently Loly use to be just a high school girl that actualy knew him as an enemy. Grimmjow just said to him. "I see… what happened to the nine tailed fox?" Zabuza then told him. "No one knows."

Years earlier…

The baby cries. "What shall we call him?" a man asked his wife holding his newborn son. She then said Ichigo we'll call him Ichigo.

Months pass in the present…

Grimmjow walks into Aizen's throne room. He sees a injured Zabuza. Grimmjow then shouted. Master Zabuza!" Zabuza was struggling all he could say was "Aizen you bastard you… lead two women on in both your previous lives and you do it to them both again and you still seek out your twisted form of justice… murder." Zabuza falls to his death Grimmjow is speechless all he says is "Master…" "It seems he didn't like my way of doing things how sad well so be it Grimmjow there is going to be a tournament." Aizen Stated firmly. "What?" Grimmjow asked. "To decide the new number six." Aizen explained. Grimmjow could only think. "I have to win then to honor Master Zabuza."

A few months later...

Grimmjow observed the chart of the competitors that made it through the preliminaries. It said there were including him 16 competitors and he would be in the first round against an arrancar named Hiro Yui a former gundam pilot from what he understood.

The rules were as follows the contestants had to start at the bottom of a complex underground building with four floors the winner of the match would go onto to next floor then the next until finally they made it to the top floor. Once there the remaining finalists fought to the death the winner would be keep their life, earn the rank of espada number six, and be able to leave alive. "Oh why am I even doing this? The guy was an ass." Grimmjow asked himself. "Perhaps because he was connected to your past maybe because of that he helped you rediscover a small part of your honor and humanity." Shalong said as he approached from behind him in the shadows.

Grimmjow just scoffed and said to him "Don't be ridiculous I discarded my humanity the day I chose to become a hollow!" "In either case be careful when fighting. Hiro is the original fourth espada." Shalong said. Grimmjow just smirked and replied to him with "Don't worry I will be."

Aizens Throne Room…

Gin entered into the room alone. "Ah hello Gin." Aizen greeted him with a pleasant smile. "Hello Aizen tell me why set this elaborate and risky murder plan into motion?" Gin asked.

The arena entrance…

The door opened and Grimmjow walked right through it knowing there was no going back after he heard the wall close behind him.

Throne Room…

Aizen: I don't know what you are accussing me of? Gin then replied while making a wave with his hand. "Oh come now we both know that the arrancars fighting Grimmjow are all strong enough to kill all the remaining captains of the soul society. He's not even strong enough to kill a lieutenant." "Why I do such a thing?" Aizen asked.

"One word… Zabuza." Gin said. "What do you mean by that?" Aizen asked. "He was the only arrancar that openly questioned your orders and spoke out against you on multiple occasions who's to say his only underling wouldn't do the same one day after getting stronger?" Gin explained. "Interesting theory however… if I did have such a motive why not just kill him myself or send him on a suicide mission disguised as a walk in the park?" Aizen remarked.

"One you would come off as a dictator and lose the respect of the men and two there is an off chance that he could survive realize what you had done and plot in secret to kill you one day even possibly surpassing you. So why not throw a tournament knowing he would jump at the chance to reclaim his master's honor all the while stocking it with hueco mundo's strongest knowing he wouldn't have a snow ball's chance in hell of winning." Gin answered. "I see is that all you have to base these accusations?" Aizen asked him. "Well there is one more thing." Gin answered.

Arena…

Hiro stood before him fully dressed in his espada uniform zipped up and unrolled sleeves as did Grimmjow. Hiro's espada mask remains covered his mouth resembling the lower half of a gundam head. He formed his right hand like a gun firing a cero.

Hiro folded his right hand into a gun and said "Bang." Grimmjow immediately jumps to the ground. "What hell!" Grimmjow shouted.

Throne Room…

"And that is?" Aizen asked. "Grimmjow's handicap does not apply to the other competitors." Gin answered.

Arena…

"For someone who has only mastered a cero and not his shikai I'm surprised you dodged that. Grimmjow then shouted "Damn it he knows that? Then I'm in trouble." "I'll finish you quickly." Hiro said to with no emotion. He then fires a faster cero at Grimmjow. "Ahh!" Grimmjow screamed."

BOOM!

Throne Room…

"Oh that handicap." Aizen said.


	3. Chapter 3: Round One Grimmjow VS Heero

Grimmjow quickly raised his arms blocking the attack that Hiro sent his way the cero only singed his sleeves Grimmjow just smiled and said to him. "You're cero couldn't start a small fire." Heero just stared at him unimpressed as he said to him. "Your just a snake that happened to get to close to the hawks nest and now your going to get snatched from the ground and eaten." Heero said this with no emotion as he always did in life. Grimmjow just chuckled a little bit thinking about the fact that he was being compared to Orochimaru. At that moment Heero let out another cero at him Grimmjow then rolled to his left and fired his own cero to his shock Heero just smacked it to his side.

"You are the worst fighter I have ever seen did it ever occur to you that being a cero master I can deflect ceros?" Heero asked him knowing that he still did not know what he was talking about. "I see so you know more ceros than the average arrancar big deal! I'm still going to beat you!" Grimmjow shouted surprising the privion espada. "You mean you know what that is? A... cero master." Heero was shocked and amazed by this turn of events.

Grimmjow raised his right arm and pointed to Heero. "It's not that hard to figure out that your an expert with ceros!" Grimmjow shouted at him. "Hmm I see well it doesn't matter I will still kill you and take back my rightful place as a member of the espada." Heero stated in a callous tone. Grimmjow just smiled as he yelled. " I see so you expect me to roll over and die all so that you can retrieve your precious title!" Heero just stared at him for a second then said immediately afterward "Yes." Grimmjow paused and shouted at him "Well it's not going to happen you mother fucker!"

He then fired multiple ceros from both hand like a machine gun. Heero immediately drew up an energy shield and even though was pushed back by the impact of the blast. As the dust settled he saw that Grimmjow was no where to be seen he looked around and couldn't figure out where Grimmjow was and then as he looked up he heard a voice that said "I'm going to cut off that ugly head of yours you prick!"He then saw Grimmjow soaring down from the ceiling with his sword aiming directly for between his eyes.

Heero quickly drew his sword and used it like a shield and there they one struggling above to kill and another trying to force back the other so that he would not die. They both struggled for what seemed like forever. Until Heero finally managed to force him back. Grimmjow then charged at him sword in hand. Heero then blocked it again and they struggled yet again. "Damn it just die already!" Heero said as he struggled with Grimmjow. "Why? So you can take my rightful spot as Zabuza's replacement?" Grimmjow asked as he pushed his sword forward

"I bet you don't even no how to fight with a sword." Grimmjow said this with a smirk. "Oh you would be surprised I trained in all styles of combat!" Heero yelled at him in anger as he finally managed to push Grimmjow back again. "A man who murdered his friends and allies that he had in life has no business saying that he deserves a place of honor!" Heero shouted at him anger on his face.

"Oh really and what makes you so deserving!" Grimmjow shouted at him in complete rage. "I'm doing this so I can be with the woman I love it's funny now that I think of it but before I met I was so good at hiding my emotions and then you showed up now I just can't explain it but... there's something about you that really pisses me off!" Heero's tone went from calm to out of control rage in seconds. "Oh really so tell me what has this woman done to deserve such devotion and how does she fit in with you winning this competition?" Grimmjow asked in obvious fake concern.

"Ive looked for her everywhere she has to be in the soul society Relena must be there and when I rejoin the espada I will be able to see her again I died taking a bullet for her I never even told her I loved her! Don't you see I have to do this if I don't I will never survive. I'm starring down eternity alone and can't do it I must be with her!" He said this while crying and speaking in a crazed tone of voice putting shock on Grimmjows face. "You mean you are putting your putting your life on the line for a girl that does not even remember you?" Grimmjow asked this in complete amazement. "Yes" Heero said with tears flowing down his face and memories of Relena Peacecraft flowing through his mind.

Heero then became enraged and charged at him at full force he soon began to swing his sword rapidly and violently he had lost both focus and control it was as if he had become a differn't person he was like a bull that could only see red. Finally after dodging swings to the left the right and full frontal jabs in all the chaos Grimmjow finally managed to push Heero back from him. "Just calm down you lunatic! Can't we talk for just to seconds?" "No I have to see Relena again this is the only way I can do it!" Heero shouted at him in a fit of rage as he charged recklessly.

Grimmjow then stabbed him quickly in the stomach. He pulled out his sword Heero started stumbling. Grimmjow then breathed a sigh of relief thinking it was over. Then Heero raised his sword and shouted "Rise and soar Zero!" with that a flash of light appeared and blinded Grimmjow.


	4. Chapter 4: Fall of an angel

Grimmjow watched as Heero changed. His body became covered in samurai like armor and two angel like wings appeared on his back.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow was shocked by the arrancar's angel like appearance.

"Now I will end your life and be on my way to when the tournament." His wings spread out and began to glow red and two beams of red light came bursting out.

"What the fuck!" Grimmjow ducked to the ground. He then rolled to his right as the beams came after him.

"It's no use running I can keep this up for a while."

"As if I'm going to give up to some dick head like you."

"Well we'll just see about that won't we." Just then the beam stopped. "Damn it I was so close to now I have to wait five minutes to recharge." Heero thought to himself.

"Hehe... was that all your special attack you have got to be kidding me."

"Well aren't mister confident all of a sudden or was it some one else that I saw running away."

"Argh... shut your fucking mouth only an idiot fights for someone he loves."

"Is that kind of twisted logic developed from your own personally experience?"

As he asked this question Grimmjow became flooded by memories of his human life. He thought about his life as Naruto the years he spent searching for Sasuke only to be told that his life could be lost on a whim and then he was years later killed by a random worthless low level ninja after which his body was just discarded like low level trash but that wasn't even the worst of it he learned in the years that followed that his death was rigged assasanation and that the Kages planned it all words could not describe his hatred that's why he pulled his own chain out and chose to become a hollow.

"Ha! I don't need to explain a piss ant like you anything." He then spat on the ground.

"What trash you are Jaggerjack."

"Huh? what hell did you just call me?"

"I believe the word I use was trash."

"Oh that's it I'm going to rip out your jaw before I'm done with you!"

"Please you can't even use your release state."

"Hehe... well I guess it's about time I learned." He placed his hand on his sword and shouted "Grind Pantera!" A huge light consumed Grimmjow and as it cleared he had transformed. Heero stood there in shock. Grimmjow the charged at him full force sword in hand. Heero blocked it with a sword.

"How is this possible?"

"I've been practicing in secret you prick!" Grimmjow then made slash at his chest.

"Ahh! You bastard!" Heero said as he jumped back.

"Huh? whats the matter I thought you were going to win Heero Yui." Grimmjow said this completely cocky and with extreme arrogance.

"Please you such a fool." His wings began to spread. "Double Zero Cannon!" The beams came right at Grimmjow.

"Oh please don't make me laugh." Grimmjow raised up both his hands and shouted "Desgarron!" With that blue lights emerged and they clashed with Heeros red energy beams.

"Damn it how could he have such power it's inconceivable!" Heero said struggling.

"Don't you ever look down me you peace of garbage!" Grimmjow then pushed forward.

"What no no no no!" Heero screamed. Then there was another flash of blinding light.


	5. Chapter 5: The Monster without a name

Grimmjow got up he looked around around for a body. "Damn must of been blown to pieces." He started to go up the stairs when suddenly he felt a massive wave of spiritual pressure. "What the hell is this?" He asked. He struggled to get up the stairs. As he did struggle he found himself feeling for the first time in decades fear a kind of fear that struck him once before in the forest of death. He finally got up to the door he opened it what he found was shocking. He stared at a man with no mask or hole on his body this blonde haired young man was soaking in a hot hot spring. He turned his head over to Grimmjow.

"Oh hello it's nice to meet you I'm Johan Liebert." He said this with gentle smile but at that moment Grimmjow felt a wave of power coming at him. He felt a cold chill down his spine as if he were standing before the devil himself.

"Oh hi I'm Grimmjow Jaggerjack."

"Would you care to join me Grimmjow."

"Um... sure okay."

Five minutes later...

Grimmjow was relaxing in the hot spring with Johan. "So Johan why aren't you trying to kill me?" He asked nervously.

"Oh I don't know. I don't really care for violence that much these days I think it has more to do with the fact that I've matured over the years."

"Huh what do you mean?"

"Do you want to hear a story?"

"Um... sure..." He said this cautiously.

Johan finally began to speak.

_"A long, long time ago in a land far away,_  
_There was a monster without a name._  
_The monster wanted a name so badly._  
_So the monster left to go on a journey to find a name._  
_But the world was so large that he split into two to make his journey._  
_One went to the west and the other went towards the east._  
_The monster who went to the east found a village._

_At the entrance of the village there was a blacksmith._  
_"Mr. Blacksmith, please give me your name," said the monster._  
_"You can't give away your name," the blacksmith replied._  
_"If you give me your name, I'll enter you and give you strength."_  
_"Really? If you can make me stronger, then I'll give you my name."_  
_The monster entered the blacksmith._  
_The monster became Otto the Blacksmith_  
_Otto the Blacksmith became the strongest man in the village._  
_But one day he said,_  
_"Look at me. Look at me. Look at how large the monster inside me has become."_  
_Crunch Crunch! Munch Munch! Chomp Chomp! Gulp!_  
_The hungry monster ate Otto from the inside out._  
_The monster returned to being a nameless monster._  
_Even when he entered Hans the Shoemaker…_  
_Crunch Crunch! Munch Munch! Chomp Chomp! Gulp!_  
_He returned to being a nameless monster._  
_When he entered Thomas the Hunter…_  
_Crunch Crunch! Munch Munch! Chomp Chomp! Gulp!_  
_He once again returned to being a nameless monster._

_The monster came to a castle looking for a wonderful name._  
_In the castle, there was a sick boy._  
_"If you give me your name, I'll give you strength."_  
_"If you can cure this illness and make me strong, I'll give you my name."_  
_The monster entered the boy._  
_The boy became well._  
_The king was so pleased! "The prince is well! The prince is well!"_  
_The monster liked the boy's name._  
_He also liked living in the castle._  
_So even though he was hungry, he endured._  
_Every day his stomach growled, but he endured it._  
_However, he was so hungry that one day he said,_  
_"Look at me. Look at me. Look at how large the monster inside me has become."_  
_The boy ate the king and even his servents._  
_Crunch Crunch! Munch Munch! Chomp Chomp! Gulp!_  
_Since there was no one there anymore, the boy went on a journey._  
_He kept on walking for days and days._

_One day, the boy met the monster who traveled to the west._  
_"I have a name. It's a wonderful name, too."_  
_The monster who went to the west said,_  
_"I don't need a name. I'm happy even without a name."_  
_We just have to accept that we are monsters without a name._  
_The boy ate the monster who went to the west._

_The monster finally had a name,_  
_But all the people who could call him by that name have disappeared._  
_And Johan was such a wonderful name, too_."

"Um... wow that's a interesting story." Grimmjow said nervously hiding his fear of Johan.

"Your scared it's understandable even Aixen was when he met me."

"Wait Aizen is afraid of you?"

"Yep I think it's because I was born in a human body with the soul of a Vasto Lordes."

"Wait what that's impossible no one can be born with the soul of a Vasto Lordes." Grimmjow said startled by this revelation.

"Well where I was raised no one believed you could be born a monster but I proved them wrong to."

"So tell me Johan are you going to kill me?"

Johan paused for a moment to consider this for a second. "No there is no need to kill you I have no intention of following Aizen as an Espada."

"Wait what?" Grimmjow said shocked.

"I don't plan on ever following Aizen in fact I'm about to leave explore Hueco Mundo."

"Really why?"

"Because I've only just gotten here."

"Your kidding me."

"No I'm not so tell me did you have any cherished loved ones in you human life?"

"Yeah but they betrayed me they went and forgot about me."

"You don't say that must have been awful."

"It was I never even realized my dream to be hokage but now I have a new dream to become King of Hueco Mundo."

"My aren't we ambitious."

"This hot spring it reminds me of my old sensei Jiraiya."

"My that must be nice well I'll be seeing you." Johan said as he opened got of the hot spring and got dressed.

"Wait your leaving why?"

"Well I feel like I should go before Aizen realizes that nothing is going on here." Take care of yourself my friend and don't worry there's not a fighter in Aizen's army that comes close to my level of strength but you should know that your next opponent is man named Killer Bee."

"Wait what did you say?" Grimmjow shouted in shock.

"A man your may have difficulty fight is called Killer Bee he once told me he knew you. I thought you should know." With that he opened a portal and left.

"Wait hold on you can't just..." But Grimmjow was cut off. In that moment Grimmjow found himself starring at the door and he couldn't help but feel frightened some where in this tournament was none other then one of the strongest fighters he had ever met he couldn't help but feel scared but he pressed on to continue the tournament.


	6. Chapter 6: Grimmjows anger unleashed!

Grimmjow couldn't help but feel scared but he pressed on to continue the tournament. As he continued he thought about his human life all the sacrifices he made and how they were for nothing. His anger over losing his dream wasting his life on Sasuke was all that kept him going. He opened the door to find a shocking sight. The man that killed him dressed in the same outfit as Szayel Granz he also had long black hair and dark eyes. "You!" Grimmjow shouted. The man blocked his attack with ease. "Tell me what's your name?"

The man pushed him back with ease. "Hehehehe my name is Onigumo the man responsible for creating Yylfordt Granz and Szayel Aporro Granz who of course are incarnations of my other self."

"What did you say?" Grinnjow shouted in shock.

"You heard me I'm responsible for creating those two back when we fought in the human world your sensei Kakashi the copy cat ninja thought he had killed me but he was wrong I survived and journeyed to japan where I could easily start over. Only nothing went as planned. I went snd ended up with my legs broken and my body severely burned I was then imprisoned inside a half demon known as Naraku."

"Oh my heart bleeds." Grimmjow said in a sarcastic and selfish tone. "You killed me you deserve what ever you get!"

"Ha don't get cocky. I plan on surviving this so I can become and Espada and of course to get my revenge for what happened to me on that day."

"Arrogant bastard I'll kill you you nothing but common bandit!"

"Coming from a man who slaughtered his comrades that's really hysterical."

"Shut up you know nothing about what they did to me!"

"I know that they moved on with there lives and you became consumed in loneliness."

"Oh please not that lame sob story again that's not what happened!"

"Oh don't even try to deny it you know just like me that nobody can grieve forever and when they all moved on you just couldn't stand it you felt forgotten."

"Shut up!" Grimmjow lunged at him with his sword. It struck Onigumo with no success.

"Ha your spiritual pressure is much lower than mine I don't even need my release state to kill you."

"Oh you think so. Grind Pantera!" A flash of life engulfed the area and Grimmjow transformed.

"You got to be kidding me that's not at all impressive. In the end your just another chump!"

"Shut up I'm going rip your tongue out!"

"Humph I'd like to see you try."

"Bastards like you are always looking down on me well no more you've dug your own grave."

"That's funny because I plan on cremating you when I'm done."

"Let's just finish this so I can win!" Grimmjow charged at him at full force and took a swipe. Onigumo dodged it with ease.

"Ha you can't hit me what kind of a fighter are you?"

"Argh shut up you bastard!" Grimmjow screamed as tried to kick him.

"Now your just embarrassing yourself."

"I swear to God I'm going to kill you even if means I die in the the process!"

"Ha you might just get your wish now come on and fight me pussy!"

* * *

_Can Grimmjow topple Onigumo will he survive and what dark secrets is this new adversaray hiding? Tune in next time._

_Urahara: Greetings everyone would you like to purchase my stunningly new zanpakto they only thirteen ninety five!_

_Grimmjow: What the hell are you doing here? Your not even in the next chapter beat it! Anyway next time I take a serious beating but I'm not out yet!"_

_Urahara: Only thirteen ninety five!_

_Grimmjow: Would you quit it! Oh great we're out of time!_

(:)) Tune in again. ((:)


	7. Chapter 7: Grimmjow's revenge!

Grimmjow was at the end of his rope Onigumo had dodged his every attack.

"My turn." Onigumo said smiling he drew is sword. "Now I hope your ready to die Naruto oh I'm sorry I meant to say Grimmjow but tell me which name would you like me to have carved on your tombstone?"

"Keep laughing you mother fucker I'll cut out your tongue out."

"My my such language how did you ever make it to Hokage? Oh wait I remember now I killed you and crushed all your childish dreams."

"Argh just you wait I'm going to rip off your ugly face."

"Yeah right your not even in my league I'm not in my release state and yet you can't seem to hit me."

Grimmjow just smiled before saying "I just got an I idea on how to beat you."

"Oh really well I'm all ears." Grimmjow started spinning around in a circle. "Really Grimmjow you expect me to fall to this? I'll kill you now." He grabbed Grimmjow's leg. "Did you really think I would fall to such a weak attack?"

"No that's why." Suddenly Grimmjows right hand dove into Onigumo's stomach. "I wasn't aiming for your head."

"Pretty clever but not clever enough do you really think that a simple stabbing is going to kill me?"

"Who said I was stabbing you?" A red glow appeared from the wound.

"You you mad man! Your going to fire the cero straight inside my body!"

"Yeah I figure you can't dodge something up close it's over Onigumo Cero!" A flash of red light blew straight through Onigumo's rib cage. Grimmjow watched the arrancar struggling to stand. "Before you die there's something I want to ask you."

"Really what is that?"

"Why did Aizen kill Zabuza?"

"Well that's a very good question the truth is he found out about Aizen's plan Aizen couldn't have that so he spread a little rumor about himself and Lolly being reincarnated lovers or something to hide the truth.

"What is the truth?"

"The truth is in Aizen's human life he was a human that found a Death Note he used both Lolly and Menolly back then as well he's still obsessed with creating his ideal world."

"It's sad when you think about it no one really cared that the sixth espada lost his life to Aizen no one even asked why."

"Well it's over now your finished."

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

"What's so god damn funny?"

"You think it's over? You think you've beaten me? Your pitiful." Onigumo's body begins regenerating.

"What the fuck that's impossible!"

"No it's not you would be amazed at what I can recover I think you now know the hopelessness of your situation no matter how you attack me I can easily recover. Well I suppose it's time to reveal my resurrection form rise and strike Scorpio!" A flash of light engulfed him and Grimmjow bear witness to his new form he was like a man half man half scorpion his hands were like claws and his lower half was like that of a scorpions body with legs and a tail. "Any last words?"

"No you have you want etched on your grave?"

"Ha clever but this time I'm going to crush you!" Suddenly he grew two more tails and they struck like snakes. Grimmjow dodged them with ease but they moved like lightning. "Just give up already boy this can't end well for you resign yourself to your fate."

"Ha please I think it's time you faced facts you out classed!"

"Yeah but be honest your on your last leg!"

"Don't count me out just yet!" He cut his right hand. He jumped above Onigumo. "Gran rey cero!"

"What no!" He looked up in horror as a blue cero appeared above him. "Are you insane using that here! We'll both be killed!"

The began to crush him as he barely held it at bey. "Time to die!"

"No I wont die not here!" Onigumo shouted as he struggled with the cero. Suddenly it fell on top of him. "No!" With that he was reduced to ashes.


	8. Chapter 8: Final Round SECRET REVEALED!

Can I be somebody else? For all the times I hated myself.- Skillet

Onigumo's body parts were everywhere. Grimmjow didn't even notice a small piece of Onigumo that slithered away into the cracks in the wall. As he approached and the opened the doors he shuddered to think of facing Killer Bee and it wasn't for his fear of dying it was for fear of facing the past. As he opened the door it was like stepping backwards in time.

He remembered being dead it wasn't easy to get use. Naruto or rather Grimmjow would look desperately for someone that could see him but it was in vain the only people who could see him were the dead and hollows. On the night of his funeral if you could call it that it took them five years to decide on retrieving his body. There were very few people there only Konohamuru and his friends along with a few village elders that were there for good P.R. they only cared about their reputations that was when he got sick to his stomach if he still had a stomach. He then left that was when he ran into his first hollow the one that chased and tormented him for years.

The doors opened and he walked up the stairs to his final match. To his surprise though the entire room was empty he scanned it carefully. "Where the fuck is he I can sense him but I can't see him."

"Underneath ya!" Suddenly something large came bursting from the ground. It was tentacals. They swarmed Grimmjow like Orochimaru's Snake's would. Grimmjow dodged them quickly and flew on his back. "Ha your to slow Naruto!" Killer Bee said after the smoke cleared. Grimmjow couldn't figure out how Killer Bee could just revert back to his unreleased state so so fast. He looked up at Bee in his unzipped uniform much like Yammy's. Bee Aside from the uniform looked just like he did all those years ago it was a haunting sight for the former shinobi.

"Oh great it really is you I can't believe it." Grimmjow said annoyed.

"Ha your not serious! But then again you are mysterious I must ask what is up with your freaky dyed hair?"

"I have no idea it came out like this in my transformation."

"Oh I see because otherwise I was gonna question my self on wither I was colorblind." KillerBee said stroking his chin.

"Will you stop rapping already!I swear your worse than some of singers on arrancar kareokee night."

"How dare you insult my talents why don't you go and look at yourself after everything we did for you in life you chose to become a disjusting hollow."

"Oh please don't judge me you were a hollow to or else you wouldn't be an arrancar!"

"You are very right however I didn't choose to become a monster none of us did except for you. Tell me was it worth the murder of your friends to be as strong as you are now?"

"Ha please friends will only get you killed! I have a new way now the way of the arrancar!"

"How sad to think seeing you with such determination would once have made me glade. Naruto how far you have fallen from the my once promising pupil." Tears flew down Bee's face. "I shall correct my mistake I can't believe we even honored your death!"

"Wait what are you talking about?" Grimmjow shouted in shock. "There weren't even that many people at the service!"

"Shall I explain it to you then. We all went to your funeral even Sasuke though it us all a while to get there a few hours actually even Garra made it."

"No I refuse to believe it Grind Pantera!" With that Grimmjow transformed.

"I shall unleash my own then alright lets begin! Rise and strike Hachibi!" Just then to Grimmjows shock the sword not Bee had changed into an eight barel pistol.

"No way there is no way your an arrancar!" How very observant I am in fact a member of the zero squad in the soul society!"

"Wait then what are you doing here?" Grimmjow asked shocked.

"As I am sure you know there is no one in the soul society that has laid eyes on the zero squad we are practically a myth that is why we were chosen to become the ones to secret destroy Aizen's empire from the ground up. I was the first sent in fact I just finished my undercover assignment but I wanted to stay and finish you off! Now die with the shame of what you have become!" With that he fired his gun right at Grimmjow who had blacked out.

Some time later...

When Grimmjow awakened he saw Aizen standing before him. "What happened to me?"

"I'd say congratulations are in order Grimmjow you won the tournament and are now the six espada."

"Where is Killer Bee?" Grimmjow asked in pain.

"He escaped your lucky that your men got here when they did they are the ones who discovered Bee's secret."

Grimmjow then starred at his men who were then standing triumphant and thought. "I must get stronger I can't let that happen again never again I am no longer that weak punk Naruto Uzamaki I am Grimmjow Jaggerjack I am the KING!"


End file.
